El comienzo del final
by gitanahermosa
Summary: definición de primer amor...


**_Skip Beat! no me pertenece_** ** _L_** **** ** _ni mucho menos Kyoko/Kuon, pero en la espera del nuevo capítulo se me ocurrió una idea, espero y les guste, realmente no creo que sea una historia larga, será hasta donde mi imaginación llegue jajajaja_** _._

 _"_ _En mis sueños de infancia siempre esta una hermosa niña de ojos color dorado, una sonrisa resplandeciente como el mismo sol, su piel bronceada y el cabello oscuro como la noche recogido en dos coletas, la voz más tierna y segura que he escuchado en mi vida. Ella sin duda alguna es mi primer amor…_

 _Pero al paso del tiempo como es parte de la vida las cosas evolucionan, si así como has leído, yo no creo que la vida cambie simplemente evoluciona, yo me considero un claro ejemplo porque a pesar de los años aun continuo soñando que algún día la volveré a ver, obviamente convertida en toda una mujer como actualmente ha de estar, desconozco su paradero o el rumbo que haya tomado, pero la fe de que algún día nos encontremos palpita en mí."_

\- Lo que un adulto borracho puede escribir- _suspiro-_ sin duda alguna será una larga noche.

Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos plateados observaba con curiosidad aquel apuesto hombre que se encontraba en su cama, se cuestionaba si realmente no tendría problema con los clientes que había quedado esa noche, pero las órdenes del jefe son la última palabra, el hombre prometió pagarle lo que ella ganaría en 2 noches, era una gran oferta, aunque realmente no desempeñaría su "trabajo" como de costumbre, ser bailarina exótica si deja buen dinero. Pero ese día simplemente por cuidar a ese hombre la daría 1000 euros. Ni loca desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-¿se sentirá cómodo con esa ropa?-se cuestionaba-eso de traer corbata, el solo verla me provoca asfixia.-se acercó a él con suma delicadeza lo fue desvistiendo, en ella no quedaba nade de pudor, ya había olvidado cuantos cuerpos desnudos había visto en su vida, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, pero su curiosidad era muy grande con sus manos fue recorriendo la anatomía, el calor que esta producía era realmente excitante , le causo gracia se sentía que estaba haciendo alguna maldad y una pequeña risa broto de sus labios, detuvo la acción ,lo arropo perfectamente como si fuera un pequeño niño y se retiró de la habitación, pero sin antes susurrarle…

-buenas noches Kuon-

Ya cerrada la puerta de la habitación la chica abrió de par en par el gran ventanal de aquel lugar que ella lo llamaba "dulce hogar" por más que estuviera familiarizada con aquel paisaje, siempre se maravillaba de lo hermoso que era en cada estación del año, ahora se encontraban cubiertos por la nieve, ¿y si en este extenso bosque viven las hadas? Esa pregunta se formulaba siempre en su mente tal vez también habían, duendes, elfos, unicornios, su imaginación podría seguir mencionando a una infinidad de personajes. Que loco ¿no? Ella siendo una "bailarina exótica" que aun crea en las hadas suena algo estúpido e irónico. Esa mentalidad solo la puede tener una niña pura y ella obviamente no tiene nada de "pura". Cerró los ojos y disfruto del clima del invierno y de la soledad de su corazón. Desvistió su alma y cuerpo para fundirse con la nieve que empezaba caer, como una muñeca sin vida, tal vez el frio lograría calmar las llamas que empezaban a nacer en su interior al ver a ese chico, su corazón sabía perfectamente quien era el, pero su mente aun quería negarlo, no era posible que después de muchos años se volvieran a encontrar.

El frio helado que recorría mi cuerpo me despertó bruscamente, a pesar de estar cubierto con grandes edredones, mis manos temblaban y mi cuerpo dolía. Analice el lugar donde me encontraba, evidentemente no era mi habitación, por la decoración, era el cuarto de una chica, pulcramente ordenado, hermosos tapices en color blanco con pequeñas mariposas de colores impregnadas en ellos, mesitas de noche con pequeños platos llenos de dulces, una pequeña biblioteca, lo que resaltaba en aquella habitación era el gran tocador dorado, con detalles barrocos, y un espejo hecho añicos…

Me levante con dificultad y me dirigí a la puerta al abrirla me encontré con una escena que jamás olvidaría en mi vida, nieve esparcida por el lugar, un ventanal gigantesco que daba a un balcón y el cuerpo semidesnudo de una mujer acostada en él, sus cabellos rubios esparcidos, con mirada perdida en un cielo sin color, su cuerpo cubierto por un babydoll negro ajustado al cuerpo, sus piernas envueltas en unas mallas caladas, junto con ligeros que se unían con un cachetero de encajes, fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro y expulsaba el humo con lentitud.

\- ¿seguirás observándome de esa manera tan seductora?-sin voltearlo a ver-Realmente no sabía que responder, ella me había cautivado parecía una ninfa sacada de alguna mitología con un aire de misterio alrededor de ella.

\- Te enfermaras si continuas en esta situación –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir- Vamos te ayudare a cerrar el ventanal.

Con una lentitud se sentó con la mirada puesta en mí sus ojos plateados se clavaron en los míos, cruzo sus piernas estilo indio y me dijo- impresionante ayer en la oscuridad del club no reconocí los golpes en tu hermoso rostro, que descuidada fui. – sin decir nada más se levantó y camino hacia mí, poso sus manos en mi cara con sus dedos delineo el contorno de mis labios, sus manos estaban heladas y rojizas, no me dijo nada más solo me abrazo su pequeño cuerpo se sentía frágil, por inercia respondí a aquel abrazo inesperado de una persona que desconocía completamente, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Chico que cálido abrazo le has dado a una desconocida pecadora-sonrió con tristeza y se separó de el - ven te curare las heridas que habitan en tu cuerpo, mejor dicho de tu rostro – rio con ironía- pero primero cerrare la ventana, y me pondré alguna ropa decente, disculpa por la impresión que te he dado, comúnmente me encuentro sola y para mi andar así es muy normal , si hubieras venido en primavera me verías como dios me trajo al mundo – sonrisa- considérate que no te he robado el aliento y la razón aun, pero ya que por un tiempo seré tu ángel protector, deberías tener cuidado-risa-. Fue mucha información para ti ¿Kuon?

Al escucharla llamarme por mi nombre, me avergonzó, de cuando acá soy una persona penosa, me criado la mayor parte en estados unidos y Rusia lugares liberares ¿y ahora me encuentro nervioso por una japonesa sin vergüenza, extraña y hermosa?

\- No, no lo entendido perfectamente Lory ha pedido que cuides de mi ¿no?, ¿te ha platicado mi situación? – respondo con duda-

\- No, yo le he pedido que me abstenga de tu información personal, ayer estabas en un estado muy lamentable, suerte que tu habilidad para pelear te haya salvado de aquellos maleantes no te mataran.

\- Hum.- Gracias por cuidar de mi – reverencia- al igual de no preguntar nada sobre mí, has de ser de gran confianza.

\- Algo así – respondió- espero que tú tampoco quieras saber de mi vida, solo será un tiempo de convivencia, espero llevarnos bien-Sonrisa-

\- ¿ y cómo te llamas? Tu sabes el mío, pero desconozco el tuyo-cuestiono-

\- Mmm- Setsu…


End file.
